1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, with which image processing can be performed upon photographed image data.
2. Description of Related Art Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-169174 discloses a digital camera with which photographed (recorded) image data is re-recordable after it is read out from a memory card to be subjected to image processing such as a sharpness process, a contrast control, a chroma control, etc.